The Cycle of Love
by Luna Dragneel
Summary: Does the main male character and the main female character always become a couple? Yes, it does, but, sometimes it doesn't happen in some stories / Some love cycles always begin from stranger and it ends with becoming stranger again / Inspired by Taylor Swift-Blank Space, but this isn't a songfic / Warning: there's no special romance feel indeed


**The Cycle of Love**

* * *

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima. This fic © Luna Dragneel.

Summary : _If someone asks you "Does the main male character and the main female character always become a couple?" then, just answer "Yes, it does. But, sometimes it does not happen in some stories." Here is the example… / ___Some love cycles always begin from stranger and it ends with becoming stranger again. If someone's gone from your life, just say thank for them, be grateful, don't hate them… let them be another lesson after being little part of your life.__

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, typos, sudden POV's changing, etc. Slight JerZa &amp; GruVia.

* * *

**Sebelumnya mau minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita. Saya gak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kok, swear deh ^^v**

**Don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy my story^^**

* * *

_If someone asks you "Does the main male character and the main female character always become a couple?" then, just answer "Yes, it does. But, sometimes it does not happen in some stories." Here is the example…_

* * *

Namaku Gray Fullbuster, kalian bisa memanggilku Gray. Aku baru saja menginjak usia 28 tahun. Jika dideskripsikan, aku adalah seorang pemuda yang keren nan tampan bak pangeran dari negeri antah berantah. _Kepedean_? _I don't care_, bagiku _pede_ itu adalah modal awal dari eksis.

_Ok_, kita hentikan dahulu ajang _berpede-pede_ ria. Mari kita lebih serius sekarang. Saat ini tepat pukul delapan malam, aku sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk sebuah restoran mewah di daerah Tokyo. Aku datang kesini untuk menghadiri sebuah acara reuni kecil-kecillan yang diadakan oleh teman-teman semasa SMA-ku. Sebenarnya aku agak enggan untuk menghadiri acara ini. Kenapa? Lihat saja nanti.

"Haaah…" kuhela nafasku sejenak. Kutatap pintu kaca yang berjarak 10 cm tepat di depan wajahku. Pintu kaca yang memperlihatkan hiruk pikuk manusia di dalamnya itu terus mengundangku untuk membukanya. Alunan suara musik klasik juga dapat terdengar dengan jelas di telingaku. Kuraih gagang pintu berwarna perak itu dengan tangan kananku yang sudah berkeringat dingin sedari tadi. Tak sampai lima detik, aku langsung melepaskannya. Sedetik kemudian, kuacak rambut hitam jabrikku yang sudah kusisir rapi. Ya, sudah hampir lima menit aku sampai disini dan yang kulakukan hanyalah berdiri sembari menatap pintu kaca transparan ini. Entah kenapa aku agak frustasi sejak menerima undangan ke acara reuni ini kemarin. Ingin sekali kulangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju mobil Ford kesayanganku, tapi rasa penasaranku mengalahkan segalanya. Setelah cukup lama bergumul dengan pikiranku, akhirnya terpaksa kubuka pintu kaca itu.

_Tring…_

Lonceng kecil berwarna emas yang tergantung diatas pintu masuk restoran ini berbunyi, pertanda ada orang yang masuk. Terlihat seorang pria bermata sayu yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu tanpa kancing yang menutupi kemeja putihnya yang berantakan. Pakaian itu dipadu padankan dengan celana jeans berwarna biru tua serta sepatu pantopel berwarna hitam. Pria itu berhenti sejenak dan memedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling seakan sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Hei, Gray! Kau sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit!" ucap seorang wanita berparas cantik berambut ikal panjang berwarna coklat tua selaras dengan warna irisnya. Wanita yang sedang memegang segelas cawan anggur dari kejauhan ini berbicara dengan volume yang cukup kencang sehingga dengan refleks kerumunan orang-orang di sekitar wanita itu langsung menengok ke arah pria itu. Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajah tampan pria itu.

"Maaf, tadi aku terkena macet jadi terpaksa harus putar balik ke jalan lain," kilah pria bersurai hitam itu. Tak perlu waktu lama, pria yang diketahui bernama Gray ini langsung bergabung dengan kerumunan orang-orang tersebut setelah memilih minuman untuk meredakan rasa hausnya.

"Benarkah? Kukira kau memang tidak ingin datang ke acara ini," sindir wanita beriris coklat ini. Terdengar jelas bahwa wanita cantik ini tidak percaya dengan alibi Gray.

"Nona Cana Alberona… Kalau aku tidak ingin datang kesini, untuk apa meminta petunjuk arah padamu tadi pagi?"

"Sudah, sudah… jalanan kesini memang macet kok," sanggah wanita cantik yang sempat menjadi primadona di sekolah sembari tersenyum manis. Ya, Mirajane Strauss. Wanita cantik berambut putih panjang yang sedang mengenakan gaun berwarna merah hati untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya ini –dan juga jangan lupakan statusnya yang masih lajang– memang mengundang perhatian kaum adam. Tidak heran jika banyak pria yang mengejarnya.

_Tring…_

Lonceng kembali berbunyi, entah siapa yang membukanya. Pandangan orang-orang kembali tertuju ke pintu masuk. Setelah puas melihat siapa yang datang, mereka kembali sibuk bernostalgia dengan teman sejawat mereka. Sementara itu, Gray yang sedang meminum segelas anggur pun ikut memedarkan pandangannya kepada orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Uhuk…" Gray tersedak. Anggur yang baru saja diminumnya kini terlihat menetes keluar dari bibirnya. Cana langsung menatap Gray dengan tatapan jijik. Tapi Gray tidak menghiraukannya, Gray malah terus memandangi pasangan yang baru saja datang itu sembari mengumpat pelan…

"_Kuso_… dia mendahuluiku!"

"Hei! Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Lama tidak bertemu, apa kabar?" terdengar suara pria dari kerumunan lain sembari berjalan menghampiri sepasang kekasih yang baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Hallo, _minna-san_. Maaf, kami terlambat. Kami terkena macet dalam perjalanan menuju kesini," ucap pemuda tampan bersurai biru jabrik. Tubuh atletisnya yang ditutupi oleh kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna biru dongker lengkap dengan ornament-ornamen berwarna kuning keemasan sangat serasi dengan pakaian kekasihnya yang juga mengenakan mini dress tanpa lengan berwarna biru dongker serta high heels berwarna sama dengan pakaiannya. Tinggi, putih, langsing, serta rambutnya yang keriting berwarna merah panjang membuatnya tampak seperti boneka _Barbie_.

"Apa kami sudah ketinggalan banyak?" ucap kekasihnya yang sedang menggandeng tangan pria itu. Merasa sedang dipandangi, wanita bertubuh elok ini langsung menengok ke arah orang yang terus memandanginya sedari tadi. Kedua pasang bola mata itu saling bertemu setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Senyuman kemenangan dilemparkannya kepada pria yang terus memandanginya itu. Malu atau mungkin tepatnya kesal. Pria itu langsung membalikan badannya sembari membersihkan tetesan anggur yang berada di sisi bibirnya.

"_Baka…_"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK****  
**_

* * *

_Hello, stranger!_

Mari kita memutar ulang jauh ke waktu 13 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat sang pemeran utama kita masih menjadi remaja yang labil. Saat ini aktor utama kita baru saja memasukki kelas 1 SMA di Fairy Tail Senior High School. Ya, seperti yang telah kita ketahui atau mungkin telah kita jalanni. Masa kelas 1 SMA adalah masa-masa adaptasi bagi para siswa dan siswi dari yang tidak tahu menjadi tahu. Dari yang tidak kenal menjadi kenal, seperti istilah 'tak kenal maka tak sayang'.

"Namaku Gray Fullbuster, usiaku 15 tahun. Aku berasal dari Fairy Tail Junior _High School_. _Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu, minna-san_!" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik. Mata yang tampak sayu membuatnya tampak sangat tidak bersemangat.

"_Ok_, terima kasih. Silahkan duduk Gray-_san_," ucap pria paruh baya yang merupakan wali kelasnya. Tanpa membalas sepatah kata pun, pemuda bersurai hitam ini segera mendaratkan tubuhnya ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Hah… Padahal kita semua sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi kenapa kita masih harus memperkenalkan diri lagi?" Upps… kalian salah jika mengira yang barusan berbicara adalah Gray. Bukan Gray yang barusan berbicara, melainkan si gadis cantik bersurai coklat yang berada di sampingnya. Yup, Cana Alberona.

"Formalitas… Lagipula, sebagian siswa–siswi di kelas ini adalah siswa-siswi baru yang bukan berasal dari SMP kita, bukan?" sahut Gray sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas lalu bersender di atas kedua tangannya. Gray memang sedang kurang tidur akibat masa OSPEK yang terlalu berat.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran gadis berambut merah yang duduk sendirian di pojok sana…" ucap si wali kelas dengan volume suara yang agak keras sembari menunjuk seorang gadis cantik yang sedari tadi duduk sendirian. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan maju ke depan.

"Namaku Erza Scarlett, usiaku 15 tahun. _Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" gadis cantik bersurai merah ini membungkukkan badannya pertanda hormat. Spontan terdengar suara-suara riuh dari para siswa yang tiba-tiba menjadi histeris.

"Hei, lihat gadis itu cantik sekali! Menurutmu, apa dia masih lajang? Semoga aku bisa mendekatinya…"

"Tidak hanya cantik, kudengar dia itu sangat pintar dan juga murah hati! Ah, sungguh tipe gadis idaman~"

"Kau tinggal dimana? Bolehkah aku meminta nomor teleponmu, nona?"

"Haaah… dasar laki-laki, apa hanya ada itu di pikiran mereka?" sindir Gray secara langsung. Ia yang sedang menutup kedua matanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, malas melihat kejadian yang menurutnya memalukan harkat dan martabat seorang lelaki seperti ini. Mendengar kicauan sinis itu, beberapa siswa yang duduk di depannya langsung menoleh dengan tatapan membunuh. Tak hanya kaum adam, tapi beberapa kaum hawa juga menengok dan terkekeh pelan –entah karena mereka setuju dengan Gray, atau karena setuju dengan alasan lain...

"Hei, memangnya kau bukan lelaki? Jangan-jangan kau tak normal!" seakan sepikiran dengan kaum adam, Cana langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas sembari memandang jijik padanya. Mendengar balasan seperti itu, muncul kedutan halus di tepi dahinya. Ia langsung membuka matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Bukan… dia bukan ingin mencari keributan, Gray tidak ingin nama baiknya tercemar hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"Tch, aku ini masih normal, _kusoyarou_! Apa aku harus membuktikannya!? Lagipula memangnya dia itu secantik apa sampai kalian harus berlebihan seperti…" ucapan Gray tersela oleh ucapan Makarov-_sensei_ yang tiba-tiba berdeham untuk menghentikan keributan.

"Nah, Erza-_chan_, silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu…" Erza membungkuk sekali lagi sebagai tanda terima kasih, kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya semula.

* * *

_So, hey, let's be friends!_  
_  
_Sudah hampir 2 bulan lamanya para siswa kelas 1 resmi menjalani semester ganjil pertamanya di masa SMA. Tak terasa beberapa minggu lagi, pekan UTS yang mencekam akan segera menjelang untuk menentukan seberapa tingkat keberhasilan mereka. Siap tak siap, semua harus sudah mempersiapkan jiwa dan raganya untuk mengerjakan UTS dengan sepenuh hati. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang memeliki tekad lebih, mungkin sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan lebih baik, tetapi sisanya masih bersantai ria dan memilih untuk menggunakan sistem kebut semalam saja. Untuk menanggulangi efek belajar seperti itu, para wali kelas mulai membentuk kelompok-kelompok belajar yang dikepalai oleh siswa-siswi yang kepintarannya diatas rata-rata agar dapat membantu siswa-siswi yang lain dan juga untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri.

"_Saa_… hari ini kita akan belajar Fisika," Erza mengeluarkan beberapa buku cetak tebal yang bertuliskan 'Fisika untuk kelas X'. Ya, saat ini Erza sedang belajar bersama –atau lebih tepatnya mengajarkan. Berkat kepintarannya, Erza ditunjuk menjadi ketua belajar bersama ini oleh Makarov-sensei. Ketika ditunjuk, ia tidak begitu keberatan dengan pembagian kelompoknya, tetapi ada beberapa dari anggotanya yang terlihat sedikit keberatan.

"Apa kalian sudah mengerti latihan yang diberikan di kelas tadi?" Erza melirik dua orang pria dan satu orang wanita yang duduk di hadapannya lewat kacamata bacanya itu. Merasa sedang dipandangi, salah satu dari mereka mulai angkat bicara.

"_Etto_, sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan tadi…" ucap pria bersurai merah muda sambil terkekeh pelan. Natsu Dragneel, namanya terpampang jelas di _name tag_ yang terpasang di kemejanya. Pria yang satu ini memang agak kurang dalam pelajaran eksak sehingga butuh bimbingan tambahan. Erza menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, entah untuk yang ke berapa sekian kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Kalian tak perlu merasa ragu untuk bertanya padaku jika ada kesulitan. Aku akan berusaha mengajarkan kalian sesuai dengan kemampuanku…" baru saja akan melanjutkan perkataannya, pria lain memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara walaupun sempat berkeringat dingin pada awalnya. Pria ini tahu kalau Erza bukan orang yang suka disela ketika sedang berbicara, tetapi jika situasi ini dibiarkan begitu saja, maka kelompok ini tak akan berkembang dan menghasilkan apapun.

"Maaf aku harus menyela perkataanmu. Sebenarnya, kami…ah, bukan… kau… ya, kau yang seharusnya tidak perlu merasa begitu canggung di hadapan kami. Kau memang sangat pintar dan terlihat terlalu pendiam di kelas, tapi kau tak perlu sekaku itu di hadapan kami. Kami ini temanmu, tahu! Kau seharusnya bisa lebih fleksibel dan tidak konvesional, _baka_!"

"_E-etto_, Gray… jangan…" bisik gadis lain bersurai kuning yang duduk di samping Natsu. Natsu sedikit bergidik menatap rival dalam pelajaran olahraganya itu berani bicara dengan nada seperti itu pada Erza yang notabenenya selalu mereka takuti di kelas. Ya, memang selama 2 bulan ini, rasanya terlalu sulit bagi anak-anak untuk mendekati Erza walaupun hanya sekedar untuk menyapa karena Erza terlihat terlalu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Sifatnya yang _introvert_ ini mulai terasa dampaknya ketika mereka belajar bersama. Erza memang tegas sebagai ketua tetapi sikap dan perkataannya nampak seperti tidak leluasa sehingga mereka enggan untuk bertanya padanya.

Setelah mendengar luapan kekesalan dari salah satu anggotannya tersebut, wajah Erza terlihat sedikit menegang. Ia sadar akan kesalahan dirinya yang tak begitu bisa bergaul dengan orang banyak, ia selalu berusaha memperbaiki sikapnya itu dan selalu berakhir gagal karena semua orang seakan menghindari dirinya.

"_Gomenasai_… aku akan memperbaiki sikapku mulai dari sekarang… mohon bimbingannya…" melihat Erza membungkukkan badannya, Gray pun merasa tak enak dan langsung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hei, kau tak perlu sesungkan itu! Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku hanya berharap… Akh, _kuso_, kenapa jadi secanggung ini!?" pekik Gray frustasi. Erza mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mereka bertiga.

"_Gomenasai_, aku belum begitu terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Aku tak sakit hati mendengar perkataanmu, justru aku salut jika ada orang yang berani memberikan saran kepadaku karena itulah yang kubutuhkan selama ini. Arigatou, Gray… karena telah menganggapku sebagai temanmu…" sebuah senyum simpul berhasil membuat pipi Gray merona dengan sempurna.

* * *

_So, it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames?_

Tap… tap… tap…

Terdengar bunyi langkah nyaring dari sepatu seorang siswi bersurai biru yang sedari tadi berkeliling di sepanjang lorong kosong di depan kelas 2 SMA Fairy Tail. Waktu sekolah memang telah usai, seharian duduk dan belajar telah membuat hampir semua orang muak untuk berlama-lama disana dan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera sehingga hanya menyisakan beberapa orang saja yang mendapat jadwal piket kelas.

"Gray-_sama_… dimana kau? Gray-_sam_…" langkah siswi cantik ini terhenti ketika mendengar suara seorang pria yang berada di hadapannya. Siswi itu sontak langsung membungkukkan tubuh sintalnya. Entah mimpi apa ia semalam sampai bisa bertemu dengan guru terkejam di sekolah ini, Minerva-_sensei_. Kali ini ia hanya berharap pangeran impiannya bisa segera muncul dan menolongnya agar terbebas dari hukuman sekarang juga.

"Ehem! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, nona kecil? Bukankah jadwal sekolah telah usai 1 jam yang lalu? Kalau kau ada jadwal piket, seharusnya kau berada di dalam kelasmu, bukannya malah berkeliaran dengan sepatu kotormu yang penuh dengan lumpur itu! Lalu, bukankah sudah dituliskan dalam peraturan bahwa tidak boleh berteriak di sepanjang lorong kelas, huh!?"

"_A-ano_… a-aku sedang…" gadis ini sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Ia memang tidak sedang mendapat jadwal piket sehingga tak ada yang bisa dijadikan alasan lain. Air mata terlihat sudah menumpuk di kedua kantung matanya. Ah, mentalnya belum siap untuk mendapat omelan dan hukuman ganas dari guru galak ini.

"Hei, Gray, cepat bantu dia, _baka_! Memangnya kau tidak kasihan dengannya?" tak disadari ternyata ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memandangi kejadian menyeramkan tersebut dibalik dinding sebuah ruangan yang jaraknya agak jauh dengan lokasi mengenaskan tersebut. Ya, pemilik mata tersebut memang habis mengerjakan tugas piket mingguannya sehingga tak salah jika ia bisa berada disana.

"Hah, lagipula siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk bertindak semaniak itu? Aku juga tidak sanggup untuk berurusan dengan wanita galak itu. Memangnya kau mau nilaiku hancur akibat kejadian ini, huh!?" sahut Gray dengan pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Minerva-_sensei_.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita pulang! Aku tak mau ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain!" lanjutnya sambil membalikkan badannya menuju tangga. Tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki, Gray menengok ke arah temannya yang ternyata sedang menatapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Temannya memejamkan kedua matanya dan hanya menghela nafas. Ia sudah terlalu sering melihat tindakan Gray yang seperti ini dan ini semakin membuatnya geram. Sebagai sesama kaum hawa, ia merasa kasihan pada Juvia.

"Tch, kau ini selain keras kepala, juga tidak punya hati! Juvia itu menyukaimu, seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih baik padanya. Jika kau memang tidak bisa membalas perasaannya, seharusnya kau jangan membuatnya merasa tergantung seperti itu. Akan lebih baik jika kau menghampiri dan menjelaskan padanya, baka!" mendengar ucapan seperti itu, Gray mengepalkan tangannya. Seluruh darahnya seakan mengalir menuju kepalanya, ia langsung berjalan menuju Juvia dan Minerva-_sensei_ tanpa ragu, meninggalkan temannya sendirian di balik dinding.

"Maafkan aku, Minerva-_sensei_. Dia sedang menungguku sehabis piket kelas tadi. Dia juga siswi baru disini sehingga belum tahu betul dengan seluruh peraturan disini. Tolong maafkan kami dan jangan hukum dia, kalau Anda mau, hukum saja aku karena aku penyebab dia membuat keributan seperti ini!" ucap Gray dengan tegas sembari membungkukkan badannya. Melihat Gray yang berdiri di sampingnya, Juvia langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Tch, roman picisan! Kau pikir aku akan terharu dengan perbuatanmu yang seperti itu!? Trik klasik seperti ini sudah sering kutemui dan kau tahu bukan, kalau aku bukan tipe orang yang punya belas kasih!? Jika kau mau dihukum, baiklah… temui aku di kantor besok pagi! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja, anak bodoh!" ucap Minerva-sensei sembari bertolak pinggang. Baru kali ini ada siswa yang berani menantangnya seperti itu, siswa seperti inilah yang ia suka… tidak, dia bukan pedofil… dia hanya masokis, sepertinya…

"Dan bagi kau, anak baru… jangan senang dulu karena aku hanya menghukum pacarmu saja! Jangan pikir kau akan bebas dari hukumanku, siap-siaplah untuk mendapat pengurangan nilai dalam rapot semester ini dariku! Sekali lagi aku mendapatimu berteriak di lorong, aku akan mengeluarkan surat laporan kepada kepala sekolah untuk menghukummu!" seakan belum puas dengan Gray, ia juga mengancam Juvia. Ya, mereka agak sedikit bersyukur dan bernafas lega ketika melihat Minerva-_sensei_ pergi tanpa memberi ancaman atau hukuman tambahan setelah berkata seperti itu. Ya, seperti yang telah Gray duga, berurusan dengan guru galak tidak mungkin akan semudah itu, buktinya saja ia harus mempersiapkan fisik dan mental untuk menghadapi hukuman besok pagi.

"_Etto, hontou ni gomenasai_, Gray-_sama_… Juvia memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Juvia hanya bisa menyusahkan saja, Juvia bukan wanita yang baik… Juvia tak pantas untuk Gray-_sama_!"

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ini semua juga akibat kesalahanku yang meninggalkanmu tanpa jawaban setelah kau mengutarakan perasaanmu tadi," potong Gray sambil menggaruk kepalanya serta menghindari kontak mata dengan Juvia yang memang ingin menangis. Ia tak tahan melihat wanita yang sedang menangis.

"_Saa_, sepertinya aku akan memberikan jawabannya padamu sekarang agar kau tidak mengejar-ngejarku lagi karena terasa tergantung…" Gray kembali menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maaf…"

"_E-etto_, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Gray-sama… karena aku, kau jadi mendapat hukuman…" Juvia mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. _Ok_, ada sedikit salah paham disini yang membuat Gray menepuk jidatnya.

"Bukan karena itu… hah, sebaiknya kau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu, _baka_! Maksudku, aku minta maaf karena aku tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Aku juga datang kesini untuk menolongmu, itu bukan karena inisiatifku sendiri, melainkan karena disuruh oleh seseorang… maaf, jika kenyataan ini terlalu pahit bagimu. Carilah pria yang lebih baik dariku, Juvia. Jangan mengharapkanku terus!" ucap Gray sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hari ini ia berhasil menghancurkan hati dan harapan dari seorang gadis tak bersalah, sekarang ia hanya dapat menerima jika kemudian gadis ini mencacinya atau memukulinya.

"Ne… _gomenasai_, a-aku mungkin terlalu memaksakan perasaanku… tapi jika boleh kutahu, siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini?" tak disangka ternyata gadis ini tak marah sekalipun dan bahkan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Erza Scarlett… maaf, Juvia, aku tak bisa menerima cintamu karena aku ingin menyerahkan hatiku padanya yang entah kapan akan dia terima dan kuharap jangan dikembalikan…" suara nyaring yang terdengar di lorong itu berhasil membuat seseorang jatuh terduduk di balik dinding.

* * *

_Yeah, I got a blank space to write your name in my ex-lovers list._

"_Happy anniversary_, Erza! Kuharap hubungan kalian awet. Aku sangat iri dengan kalian yang sangat konsisten dalam menjaga perasaan masing-masing," ucap Lucy dengan senangnya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Erza mendengar ucapan tersebut dari teman-temannya. Ya, sudah 5 tahun ia resmi berpacaran dengan Gray. Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat, pernyataan cinta bodoh yang ia dengar di lorong kelas berakhir dengan kisah cinta romantis seperti ini. Dua sejoli yang saling merajut asa yang tak tergapai oleh orang lain seakan menjadi tujuan hidup mereka sekarang. Berharap bahwa hubungan mereka akan terus berlanjut sampai 5 tahun ke depan lagi dan mungkin akan berlanjut dengan tingkat yang lebih serius.

"Tch, tak kusangka pria bodoh itu bisa menjalin hubungan seawet ini denganmu, Erza. Padahal biasanya dia tak tahan dengan urusan romantisme. Sepertinya kau berhasil membuatnya normal kembali~" ucap seorang wanita bersurai cokelat yang kemudian disusul oleh gelak tawa yang terdengar dari ruangan kecil tersebut. Saat ini Erza sedang berada di sebuah restoran ramen yang tak terletak jauh dari kantornya. Ya, saat ini ia dan Gray sudah lulus kuliah dan berhasil berkerja di tempat perusahaan terbaik di kotanya. Mereka berhasil lulus dengan gelar _cum laude_ hanya dalam waktu 3.5 tahun, dimana Erza mengambil jurusan Manajemen dan Bisnis, sementara Gray mengambil jurusan Teknik Informatika.

"_Sou_, Lucy, dimana Natsu? Bukankah biasanya kalian selalu bersama?" ucap Mirajane yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Lucy sudah tahu kalau mereka akan menanyakan hal itu, dengan berat hati ia pun menjawab.

"Hah, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan tak menghubungiku di hari ulang tahunku kemarin…" Lucy tertunduk lesu menatap ponsel pintarnya. Tepat ketika ia menatap, terdengar nada dering dari ponselnya. Wajah murungnya langsung berubah menjadi ceria ketika menemukan nama Natsu di layarnya. Ia segera pamit untuk mengangkat teleponnya di luar.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, ya…" ucap Mirajane sambil terkekeh pelan, sementara Cana hanya sibuk meneguk _sake_ tanpa sedikitpun tertarik untuk mendengar kisah percintaan Natsu dan Lucy yang menurutnya agak _lebay_ layaknya sinetron yang sering bermunculan di televisi.

"_Sou_, apa kalian sudah merayakan hari jadi kalian? Kudengar Gray sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini," seakan tak lelah bertanya, Mirajane kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada subjek yang berbeda. Cana yang semakin tak tahan pun akhirnya izin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil –tenang dia kesan bukan untuk muntah akibat drama ini.

"Belum… dia bahkan tak mengangkat teleponku. Kami berdua sama-sama sibuk dan ditambah dengan naiknya jabatan Gray menjadi konsultan IT membuat jarak kami semakin lebar. Kuharap ia masih ingat dengan hari jadi kami…" Erza menyeruput _ocha_nya tanpa ekspresi. Dingin… layaknya _ocha_ yang sedang ia minum. Semenjak memasuki masa skripsi setahun yang lalu, mereka hampir kehilangan seluruh waktu untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Setelah sidang pun, mereka malah sibuk untuk mencari pekerjaan dan tak saling menghiraukan komunikasi lagi. Pertemuan hanya dilakukan sesekali ketika mereka benar-benar senggang. Jika ada pertemuan pun, pasti diakhiri dengan berbagai pertengkaran akibat pandangan yang kini tak lagi selaras seperti dulu. Erza selalu sibuk berkutat dengan uang, sementara Gray sibuk berkutat dengan komputer dan ponsel pintarnya. Tekanan kehidupan dan ditambah komunikasi yang kurang tentu membuat emosi terkuras. Banyak yang ingin diluapkan, tetapi tak ada pelampiasan dan tak ada kesempatan. Waktu dan jarak seakan menjadi tembok besar dalam meraih satu sama lain. Rahasia ketidakharmonisan ini telah mereka tutupi selama hampir satu tahun lamanya. Entah bagaimana mereka dapat tahan dengan kondisi terlunta-lunta seperti ini. Tak ada kabar, tak ada pertemuan, tak ada kata-kata sayang… semua datar layaknya mereka hanya teman biasa yang sama-sama memperjuangkan hidup.

"_E-etto_… _gomenasai_, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, Erza. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk meneleponnya saja? Mungkin saja hatinya akan luluh jika kau meneleponnya sekarang," usul Mirajane sambil memberikan ponselnya. Mungkin jika Gray tidak ingin mengangkat nomor Erza, maka ia akan mengangkat telepon dari nomor yang lain, begitu pikir Mirajane. Sahabat terbaik Erza ini memang sangat ahli dalam memberi saran dalam waktu tersulit. Setelah menelepon nomor Gray, Mirajane langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Erza.

"_Ne_, aku akan keluar dulu untuk melihat Lucy dan Cana. Aku tahu kalian juga butuh privasi, bukan?" selain baik, ia juga pengertian. Erza selalu heran kenapa sampai kini, Mirajane belum juga memiliki pacar, padahal banyak yang mengejarnya. Setelah Mirajane pergi, Erza menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, ada apa, Mirajane?" terdengar suara dingin yang selama ini sering ia dengar. Tangan Erza seakan berubah menjadi batu es, dingin dan kaku. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Entah kenapa, dugaan Mirajane benar. Gray sengaja tidak ingin menjawab telepon dari Erza dengan alasan tertentu. Sudah banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin langsung dilontarkan oleh Erza sekarang juga. Detak jantung dan aliran darahnya sudah tak karuan, begitu pula dengan pikirannya yang tak berjalan seperti keinginannya. Perasaan yang tersimpan selama ini membuatnya seperti orang kikuk.

"_Moshi-moshi_… apa kau mendengarku? Aku Gray, apa kau salah menelepon orang, Mira?"

"_Ne_… aku menyerah…"

"Menyerah? Hei, kau ini salah sambung, ya, Mira?"

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku… aku juga tidak akan menanyakan kondisimu lagi… aku menyerah, tak ada yang harus kuperjuangkan lagi… maaf, kalau aku juga sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaanku…"

"_Ma-matte_… E-Erza… a-aku sedang banyak tugas dan lembur, maaf aku tak bisa meneleponmu akhir-akhir ini…"

"Kau mungkin sudah menyerah terlebih dahulu pada 'kita' yang dulu. Aku tak menyalahkanmu atau menyalahkan '_kita'_. Aku bersyukur untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh selama ini. Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Kupikir semua cukup sampai disini. Kuharap ketika kita bertemu suatu saat nanti, masing-masing dari kita akan segera menemukan pasangan pengganti kita dan lihat siapa yang masih bisa tersenyum…" tanpa menunggu jawaban dan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Gray, Erza langsung memutuskan teleponnya. Tragis, kisah cinta yang berakhir di hari jadi. Mungkin inilah yang disebut '_happy failed anniversarry_'. Ya, mungkin inilah yang terbaik bagi mereka. Hubungan yang tak dipaksakan akan lebih murni dan berharga dibanding hubungan tanpa rasa cinta. Lembaran kisah romantis ala anak muda ini akan segera ditutup dan berharap akan segera ada kelanjutan dengan tokoh yang berbeda di jilid yang baru.

* * *

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Sepertinya kau sudah terlewati selangkah lebih jauh darinya, Gray…" sindir Cana lagi yang langsung menancap di hati Gray. Puas melihat wajah geram Gray, Cana langsung pergi dan menghampiri Erza.

"_Ne_, apa kau tidak mau menyapa Erza, Gray?" tanya Mirajane tanpa maksud untuk menyindir sama sekali. Uluran tangan dari Mirajane menunggu untuk jawaban dewasa dari Gray sepertinya malah dibalas dengan keraguan atau lebih tepatnya kegengsian yang terlalu overdosis. Gray hanya membuang pandangannya ke sembarang tempat tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Mirajane. Lelah menanti jawaban, Mirajane memberikan saran dan semangat. Ya, entah kenapa teman terbaik yang memberikan saran terbaik dalam percintaan, pasti ia selalu masih lajang.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menyapanya, itu berarti kau tidak bisa bergerak maju dan terjebak dalam masa lalu, Gray, dan itu malah membuat kau terlihat seperti pencundang besar. Berpikirlah dewasa, dongakkan kepalamu dan jangan kecilkan hatimu. Kau akan terlihat selangkah lebih maju jika kau mau menyapanya lebih dahulu. Aku disini tidak memihak siapapun, aku hanya berharap hubungan kalian bisa tetap baik sebagai dua orang sahabat atau bahkan jika kau hanya ingin menganggapnya teman biasa…"

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, Mira! Kau memang benar. Aku sudah pergi sejauh ini dan jika aku tak bisa mengatasi ini, maka perjuanganku untuk kemari sia-sia saja. Hah, aku akan menyapanya nanti saat pulang. Untuk sementara ini, aku butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan pikiran. Kau pergi dulu saja untuk menyapanya. Lagipula, acara ini masih berlanjut sampai malam, kan?" Gray menaruh gelas anggurnya. Ia sudah tahu kalau hasil dari datang ke acara ini adalah seperti ini. Gray tahu Erza tak akan pernah mengalah, dan hasil pamer tadi adalah buktinya. Jejak cinta yang lama mereka rajut memang sudah hampir sepenuhnya terhapus dari lubuk hati mereka, sementara rasa bersalah masih terus datang mencekam. Pertemuan yang tak pernah bisa ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan mungkin harus selalu diakhiri dengan perpisahan. Mereka berpisah dengan baik-baik, tak ada provokasi ataupun keributan sepihak. Mereka telah sama-sama menjadi manusia dewasa. Pendewasaan pikiran yang terus berjalan seiring waktu lah yang telah membuat mereka sampai di tempat ini.

"Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah aku… bukan '_kita_'… bukan jarak dan waktu… Itu hanya aku dan kebodohan masa mudaku yang cukup sampai disana… Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian hidupku, Erza... Kuharap diajauh lebih baik bagimu…"

* * *

_Some love cycles always begin from stranger and it ends with becoming stranger again. If someone's gone from your life, just say thank for them, be grateful, don't hate them… let them be another lesson after being little part of your life. There's lot of sweet meaning behind the painful sorrow. We've been down, we've learned and we shouldn't do the same mistake in future. There's always a whole new story while the other end. Just believe that the best is still yet to come._

* * *

**_~OWARI~  
_**

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

Hello² _minna-san_ ٩(•̮̮̃-̃)۶ _I'm back again after a very long hiatus with a very long story_ ≧ω≦ _Ok_, sedikit curcol. Fic ini sudah terbengkalai dari tahun lalu akibat sibuk dengan urusan RL. Big thanks buat teman SMA saya yang mengatakan '_from friend to girlfriend_' sehingga akhirnya tercetuslah _love cycle_ versi saya sendiri, buat _Mitsuki Ota-nee_ yang baru _publish fic_ *_gomen_ _atashi_ baru liat kemarin* jadi bikin tambah semangat buat lanjutin _fic_ ini, dan buat teman saya di bangku kuliah, -ehem-Romlah-_chan_-ehem-yang abis ultah-ehem-traktirannya belum-ehem- pinjam _quote_nya sedikit ya yang '_Anda membosankan, tidak fleksibel_' fufufu. Seperti kata pepatah, tiada gading yang tak retak. Jadi harap maklum kalau saya ada salah² kata m(_ _)m Sekali lagi _hontou ni gomenasai_ kalau fic-nya ancur m(_ _)m

_**P.S**_: **Untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman di bagian prolog yang teks bahasa Inggris itu, _the main character_ itu maksudnya Gray dan Erza sebagai main _character_ di _fic_ ini ya, bukan di Fairy Tail-nya :3 dan tolong jangan menjadikan _fic_ ini sebagai _fanwar_, ajang _flame_, dsb karena saya tahu _GrayZa_ itu _fanon couple_ dan yang _canon_ itu _GruVia_ dan **_**JerZa.  
**  
__Thanks for reading. Mind to RnR_ m(_ _)m


End file.
